Doppelgänger
by takedigi
Summary: Todo es normal en la residencia Uzumaki, siendo un día tranquilo, en el que nada raro ocurre. ¿O no? Disfrutad de este divertido one-shot con la sorpresa de un doble perfecto de cierto personaje. ALERTA. Este One-shot contiene OCs de la autora TheZoe611, basados en sus fics del mundo de Naruto.


**Hola. Aquí está un nuevo one-shot de Naruto. IMPORTANTE. Leer la siguiente información ANTES de comenzar a leer la historia:**

**En este one-shot, hay personajes, OCs, que pertenecen a la autora TheZoe611, Zoe-chan, y a sus increíbles fics de Naruto, obteniendo su permiso para publicar este one-shot con sus OCs. Por lo que aviso ya para quienes no hayan leídos sus fics (que los recomiendo^^), puesto que quizás se confundan por su conexión con personajes conocidos del mundo de Naruto. **

**La historia de este one-shot se basa en el episodio del anime Boruto del día de padres e hijos.**

**"Naruto no me pertenece. Es del autor Masahi Kishimoto, editada por Shūeisha y animada por el estudio Pierrot."**

**Pues ahora, a leer la historia^^**

* * *

Las calles en Konoha estaban menos ruidosas, pues se acercaba el final de un nuevo día, y mucha gente volvía del trabajo a su hogares para obtener un descanso. En la residencia Uzumaki, entraron dos miembros del hogar agotados.

-Hemos vuelto- avisó Naruto, antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Es la última vez que asisto a una reunión con esos dos viejos consejeros- afirmó Kurama molesto.

-V-Vamos, Kurama. Tú eres mucho, mucho mayor que ellos-dattebayo- dijo Naruto, recordando la expresión del zorro en toda la reunión.

-Pues en mi opinión, seguirán haciéndose más viejos y vivos solo para molestar a esa vieja apostadora y a ti- señaló Kurama, deseando echarse una siesta.

-A-Algo similar dijo Tsunade-baasan al salir de la reunión- murmuró el rubio, incómodo.

Ambos caminaron para dirigirse al salón, cuando vieron a Hinata mirando nerviosa algo.

-Hola, Hinata- saludó Naruto- ¿Pasa algo?-

-N-Naruto-kun- murmuró Hinata, y, al ver a Kurama, se puso algo nerviosa- K-K-Kurama-san-

-¿Qué pasa, mujer? ¿Por qué me miras como si fuera a morder al estúpido de tu esposo?- dijo el zorro, sin prestar atención a la reacción del rubio.

-P-Pues verá, Natsumi-chan…- comentó Hinata, incomoda al mirar al salón.

Al ver donde miraba la pelinegra, el Hokage y el Kyubi contemplaron una vista inesperada, que los dejó a ambos en blanco, en especial al zorro.

-Y eso es lo que he hecho este mediodía- terminó de contar Natsumi a su _oyente_\- Es tan relajante contar todo lo que he hecho en un día, y que por una vez no gruñes o digas uno de tus comentario, Kyu-chan- afirmó Natsumi contenta.

-N-Natsumi-chan- murmuró Naruto, aún en shock.

-Oh. Naruto, has vuelto- dijo Natsumi contenta- Gracias por su duro trabajo, _Hokage-sama_\- comentó Natsumi mientras imitaba el saludo de una soldado.

-G-Gracias- murmuró Naruto- U-Una pregunta-

-¿Sí~?-

-¿C-Con quien estás hablando?- preguntó el rubio, temiendo la respuesta.

-Pues con Kurama- respondió Natsumi, señalando a su _oyente_\- ¿Tienes la vista cansada, Naruto?-

La pareja Uzumaki miraba nervioso quien era al que había hablando Natsumi creyendo que era Kurama. Se trataba de **Kuraa-ma**, el juguete que Naruto intentó conseguir para Himawari en el día de padres e hijos.

-Natsumi-chan- murmuró Hinata, obteniendo la atención de la _yokai_\- K-Kurama-san acaba de llegar con Naruto-kun-

La _yokai_ se extrañó ante aquel comentario, hasta notar que al lado de la pareja estaba un zorro que la miraba con un tic en el ojo.

Miró al _zorro_ con el que había pasado **toda** la tarde, luego al zorro que estaba con la pareja Uzumaki, y siguió mirando de uno a otro varias veces, hasta que…

-¡AH! ¡HAY DOS KYU-CHAN!-afirmó Natsumi sorprendida- ¡¿PERO CUÁL ES EL DE VERDAD?!-

Quienes paseaban por la calle, se sobresaltaron al escuchar un fuerte coscorrón dentro de la residencia Uzumaki.

-¡HAS ESTADO PREPARANDO ESTA BROMA TODO EL DÍA! ¡¿VERDAD?!- gritó Kurama, viendo el chichón que le salía a Natsumi del coscorrón que le dio- ¡Porque miedo me da, si de verdad has creído por un instante que ese juguete era yo!-

-K-Kurama-san, tranquilícese- pidió Hinata, quien justo con Naruto, agarraban al zorro, en un intento de calmar su ira.

-¡Que dolor!- gimió Natsumi, sobándose la cabeza- ¡Ah! ¡Tú eres el verdadero Kurama!- afirmó, señalando al furioso zorro.

-¡¿Y de verdad lo dudabas?!- gritó Kurama, enfadándose aún más.

-N-Natsumi-chan, no estás ayudando-dattebayo- señaló Naruto, quien recibía arañazos de las garras del zorro, preocupando a Hinata.

* * *

_Al cabo de un rato..._

-Oh- murmuró Natsumi, tras escuchar toda la información- Ya decía yo que este Kurama era demasiado adorable y tranquilo- afirmó la _yokai_, incomodando a los demás miembros en el salón.

-Primero: eso es un juguete. No un ser vivo- señaló Kurama, contando mentalmente hasta un millón, para calmarse- Segundo: su nombre es Kuraa-ma. No Kurama-

-¿Ahora te ha dado por tener múltiples nombres, Kyu-chan?- preguntó Natsumi, alertando a la pareja Uzumaki, quienes agarraban al zorro por los hombros.

-Grrr. Esto es mucho peor que cuando tú, mocoso, confundiste el juguete basado en mí con el de ese estúpido mapache- señaló Kurama molesto, a su compañero.

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que disculparme contigo-dattebayo?-preguntó Naruto incómodo.

-Y tú- señaló Kurama a Natsumi, ignorando a su _Jinchuriiki_\- ¿No tienes algo que decir?-

La _yokai_ se quedó pensando, quizás demasiado para incomodad del _Biju_, hasta que encontró qué responder.

-Ahora que me fijo, ese peluche no es tan flacucho como tú, Kyu-chan- afirmó Natsumi, provocando que la pareja Uzumaki y el Kyubi cayeran de espaldas.

-¡¿Necesitas otro coscorrón?! ¡Porque por mí, no hay problema!- gritó el zorro furioso.

-Kurama-san, tranquilícese- pidió Hinata nerviosa- Solo ha sido un...-

-No digas que ha sido un malentendido, mujer. Porque hasta Naruto puede ver que toda esta escena es una locura de pies a cabezas- señaló Kurama.

-¿Por qué me pones a mí de ejemplo-dattebayo?- preguntó Naruto herido.

-¡Pa!-

De repente, el grupo que estaba en el salón, escucharon a unos cachorros acercándose mientras corrían. Se trataban de _Bing_, _Bang_ y _Panaberto P_-

-Este escritor quiere volver a recibir una _Biju_ dama después de tanto tiempo, ¿verdad?- comentó Kurama molesto, mirando fijamente a la pantalla.

… Corrección. Se trataban de Inari, Fuyumi y Yoko. Los cachorros de Natsumi y Kurama.

-Pero mira quienes han aparecido para saludarte, Kurama- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Kurama se relajó un poco al ver acercarse a sus cachorros, llamándolo emocionados.

-¡Pa!-

… Los pequeños Inari y Fuyumi se abalanzaron al juguete Kuraa-ma, ignorando al zorro, que se volvió una estatua de piedra, para susto de la pareja Uzumaki.

Fuyumi intentaba acurrucarse en la espalda del peluche, sin fijarse que casi lo aplastaba por la diferencia de tamaño con el verdadero zorro, e Inari intentaba mordisquear las colas del peluche, mientras pensaba porqué al morder las colas ese día era diferente a cualquier otro día.

Kurama sintió el deseo de irse a un rincón y jamás levantar la cabeza, al sentirse derrotado por un peluche.

-¡Ah! ¡Kyu-chan!- Natsumi se asustó al ver la reacción del _Biju_.

-… ¿Pa?-

Kurama se recuperó levemente al sentir que alguien lo llamaba, y se fijó que se trataba de Yoko, quien lo miraba sonriendo, mientras le pedía cariño.

-Anímate, Kurama. Yoko quiere que su papi lo acaricie-dattebayo- afirmó Naruto, sonriendo por la escena.

Kurama no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver que Yoko era el único que no lo confundía con el peluche, y empezó a acariciar al pequeño, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Oh, mi querido angelito- murmuró Natsumi emocionada por la escena- Un segundo ¿Cómo has podido saber cuál de los dos era papi?- preguntó Natsumi intrigada.

-N-Natsumi-chan- murmuró Hinata preocupada, al ver que Kurama se enfadaba por el comentario.

Pero en realidad, los adultos estaban interesados en cuál sería la respuesta del pequeño cachorro, quién miró curioso a su mami por la pregunta, hasta mirar a su papi para responder con una sonrisa…

-_Facucho_-

-…-

-Aaah- dijeron Natsumi y Naruto al mismo tiempo, mientras Hinata miraba con una gota en la cabeza al dúo.

Yoko se extrañó cuando su papi se fue a un rincón del salón a acurrucarse.

-¿Cómo terminará la batalla entre Kurama y Kuraa-ma? Lo verán en el próximo capítulo- anunció Natsumi con un micrófono en la mano.

-¡¿A QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS JUGANDO?!- gritó Kurama furioso- ¡Y NO! ¡NO HABRÁ CONTINUACIÓN! ¡NO-HA-BRÁ-CON-TI-NUA-CIÓN!-

**FÍN**

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, ya seáis como yo, que seguís los fics de Zoe-chan, o si no lo sois, y habéis leído el one-shot (espero para aquellos, que lo hayan disfrutado sin confundirse mucho^^').**

**La verdad es que disfruté mucho escribiendo este one-shot, especialmente en base al episodio de Boruto, ya que sentí que había material que podría encajar muy bien con con la historia y personajes de Zoe-chan, a quién le agradezco además de su permiso, por ser mi beta-reader y señalar ciertos detalles^^.**

**Hasta la próxima^^**


End file.
